


Black is the Color

by CatyCoffeebean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyCoffeebean/pseuds/CatyCoffeebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple conversation with Ladybug turns out to be more than Chat Noir expected, though he couldn't be happier with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is the Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favorite fanfics I've done so far. The lines before the passage are from the song "Black is the Color of My True Love's Hair." It struck me as a Ladynoir song, so..here this is! Enjoy! :D <3 (Yeah, I'm not good at author's notes. But I'll get better.)

**_Black is the color of my true love's hair.  
Her lips are like some roses fair._ **

**_She has the sweetest face and the gentlest hands._**  
 ** _I love the ground whereon she stands._**  


**_I love my love and well she knows.  
I love the ground whereon she goes._ **

**_And how I wish the day would come  
When she and I can be as one._ **

_\------_

She was what many people would consider stunning. Ladybug was confident, caring, and gentle, yet she could have a tough streak. And Chat Noir was her partner. Adrien sometimes couldn’t believe his luck. Though it often seemed as if fate was mocking him instead of letting him simply be happy. Ladybug overlooked him completely, and while she trusted him, and had told him as much, it didn’t seem as if she would ever return his feelings.

Adrien pushed his hair out of his eyes after having just stepped out of the shower, the last few remaining droplets falling from the blond locks. As always, she was on his mind. He had just returned from their nightly patrol, but tonight, he had lost focus. Things had been difficult lately with his father, and the fact that the house was so lonely didn’t help him alleviate any stress. He couldn’t really talk to Nino about everything, and there was only so much that Plagg could do aside from listen.

Dressing himself for bed, Adrien figured he would just meet up with Ladybug tomorrow and she would help him cheer up. It was certainly better than stressing out about things. Drifting into sleep, his mind was filled with blue eyes, black hair, and rosy lips—his lady.

 ------

“Hey, kitty. You’re a little off again,” Ladybug commented, turning to face Chat Noir. There was no sign of any akuma, or any disturbances, thankfully. However, now it meant that she was probably going to grill him for answers, something he wasn’t sure if he could deliver. “I mean, you fought fine today, but you seem a little distant now.” Her voice was tinged with worry, and Chat felt his heart leap. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

He shrugged it off nonchalantly, though he wasn’t going to simply skip out on the opportunity to be more open with her. “Well, things in my civilian life aren’t exactly the best. At home, things are…it’s just lonely.” Chat sighed, and his hands went up to rest in his hair absentmindedly. “Being here with you on patrol is one of the only things that takes my mind off of it.” He smiled at her sadly, and then flicked his gaze away from her quickly. Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder, her dark eyebrows drawing together in a frown.

“Do you want to talk about it in greater detail? As much as you think would be needed to get it off your chest without revealing your identity?” she asked, and Chat shook his head, pain evident in his verdant stare. Instead, much to Ladybug’s surprise, he rested his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck. Ladybug’s face immediately turned pink, but she let him keep the position. There was something intimate about the moment that she just didn’t want to ruin, although her feelings were for Adrien. Chat was like glass—he could be easily broken, and even if he didn’t want to show it, it was there. “If not, you can…just rest easy.” She shut her eyes, not expecting him to say anything, but was surprised when he spoke.

“And it’s not only things at home that are difficult…it’s…oh, never mind it, my lady,” Chat’s voice trailed off into silence, but he snuggled closer to her, saying nothing else. How could he tell her that she was always occupying his thoughts, that she was all he dreamed of? How could Chat Noir tell her that her raven black hair was the one thing he just wanted to run his fingers through, that he just wanted to hold her close and _love her, kiss her_? At least for the moment, she was letting him indulge, letting him curl up with her.

“No, Chat, you always tell me to never mind it, and I just am not going to put up with it anymore. Talk to me.” Ladybug’s hands came up to cup his cheeks, and her thumbs traced circles over his skin, slightly brushing over his mask. Chat looked as though his brain had stopped functioning, but Ladybug was firm in her declaration. “Tell me, please.”

He sighed, and rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the contact. “It’s just you, my lady. You’re…so amazing. I’ve always wished I could be with you, not just as your partner. I’ve…I’ve loved you for so long, and I meant to tell you before, but I can understand if you think I’m a little much,” Chat murmured, suddenly wanting to pull away and dash off. Why exactly had he given in to her requests? Ladybug, however, simply smiled gently at him.

“Oh, you silly kitty. Despite it all, despite what I’ve said, you started getting under my skin, winning me over, worming your way into my heart. I just didn’t know what to do, since I’ve had feelings for someone else for a long time. He probably won’t ever return my feelings, and I acknowledge that. I love you, kitten,” Ladybug murmured, kissing his forehead. Chat raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not just second best, my lady?” he asked, his voice raising in hopeful question, looking up at her with those big green eyes.

“No, kitty. You’re the best, plain and simple. And you’re all I need.”


End file.
